Opposite Sides of the Mirror
by Neon Star
Summary: PG, will go up. A new enmey takes over and dark magic is on their side. But the turtles find out that things aren't so different from one world to the next.


Disclaimer: The TMNT do not belong to me. They belong to Eastman and Laird. Astrea, Theo, Eleanor, and Lizzia belong to me. Morphia and Collingwood belong to a game. Do not archive or use my characters without my permission. I hope you like it and let me know if you want me to post more. Sorry that it isn't as good as my other stuff, to those that have read my other stuff, this was written a while ago.  
  
Four Plus Four Equals Trouble  
  
The woman approached the large figure. The figure turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Shredder growled.  
  
"I suggest you answer my questions first," the woman replied coldly.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" he asked sharply.  
  
She twisted her hand and he suddenly fell to the ground at her feet.  
  
"Do not question me," she snapped.  
  
He tried to get up but he couldn't.  
  
"Now, where am I?" she asked.  
  
"New York City," he growled.  
  
"Earth?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"My, how interesting. This place seems to have amplified my powers. I love it! Now I can go forward with a true conquest, something much larger then puny Collingwood," she mused, an evil smile spreading across her face.  
  
"I demand that you let me up," Shredder snarled, finally finding his tongue.  
  
"You do not demand anything. Gavin!" she yelled.  
  
A dark haired young man appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Yes, Milady?" he asked.  
  
"Take some guards and search this place. Round up any one you come across and find a place to hold them. Inform me when this is done. And while you are at it take this trash out of my sight," she ordered.  
  
Gavin nodded and snapped his fingers. Two skeleton guards appeared and dragged Shredder to his feet.  
  
"To answer your question, I am called Lady Morphia, and I plan to take over this planet, starting with this city," she snarled, finally answering his question.  
  
Then the guards dragged Shredder away.  
  
"Do you think the Crystal Keepers are here?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Orianna's pets may be here. After you round up the prisoners, check out the city. And be sure to look out for them," Morphia ordered.  
  
"As you wish, Milady," he said and disappeared into the shadows.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Leonardo jumped onto the next roof. Rapheal was a second behind him. Donatello and Michaelanglo were all ready on the roof waiting for them.  
  
"There seems to not be any action tonight. Can't we go home?" Raph asked.  
  
"In a few minutes. Lets just finish up this block," Leo said.  
  
They suddenly heard a scream in an alley. They quickly made their way to the edge of the building they were on and looked down. A young woman and man stood, being attacked by what looked to be skeletons.  
  
"What are those things?" Mike asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we had better helped the people. Mikey, you come down with me. Raph, Don, stay here and back us up," Leo said.  
  
Mike jumped to the next building and started down the fire escape. Leo made his way down the other one on the other building. They climbed down silently and quickly. They crept up to the skeletons.  
  
"Hey, boneheads!" Mike yelled.  
  
The skeletons turned around and swung their swords at them.  
  
"Yeah, just try it," Mike said and brought out his nun chucks.   
  
He twirled them around then swung one down on the arm holding the sword. The skeletons seemed not to take notice and kept coming. Leo unsheathed his swords and slashed, but it had no effect. He ducked under a blow and kicked out, bringing the skeleton down.  
  
Up on the roof, Raph noticed something moving from behind Leo and Mikey.  
  
"Come on, Don, they are going to need help," he said then climbed down the fire escape with Don on his heels.  
  
They got to ground level and Raph went after the figures in the shadows. A red beam caught him in the chest and he stumbled back, then collapsed. Don ran to his brother and checked his pulse and breathing, only to find nothing wrong, but he knew that didn't prove anything. He got up and turned toward the figures, keeping his bo at the ready. A silver beam caught him in the side and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Leo had seen what had happened to his brothers from the corner of his eye. He hoped they were ok. He ducked another blow from a skeleton he was fighting. Suddenly a white beam hit the skeleton and froze it. Leo turned around and caught another white beam in the chest. He was frozen solid. Mickey looked around to see that he was out numbered by the figures in the shadows. But he refused to leave his brothers. He bit his lip and stood his ground. 


End file.
